


"In The Night Air" - A VrisKan QuickFic

by drhicks76



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kanvris, Pesterlog, vriskan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhicks76/pseuds/drhicks76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket returns from finally meeting her online friend, Kanaya Maryam.  Upon returning to her hive, Vriska turns on her husktop to find Kanaya is there already waiting to talk about the past two nights they spent together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In The Night Air" - A VrisKan QuickFic

**Author's Note:**

> Like my last little sidefic, it’s a Pesterlog and it’s set at some point just before the trolls' timeline in Act 5. I suggest that Vriska and Kanaya have met, with Vriska visiting Kan, and this log takes place just after Vriska returns to her hive after that meeting. Expect feels. All of the feels. Yes, all of them. Comments most definitely welcome. ::::)

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

AG: Honeyyyyyyyy!

AG: I’m hoooooooome!

GA: Oh Hi

AG: ……..

AG: “Oh Hi”?

AG: That’s it?

GA: Umm

GA: Should I Have Said Something Else

AG: Oh wait… I get it.

AG: You’ve actually 8een w8ing by your husktop for me to say I got 8ack to the hive in one piece, 8ut you’re too shy to say it. 

AG: Awwwwwwww…

AG: That’s sweet. ::::)

GA: This Is One Of Those Things About You That Im Still Trying To Get My Pan Around

GA: You Know For Certain That Youre Correct

GA: But You Dont Have To Point Out That Youre Correct

GA: Because Now I Feel Rather Self Conscious About It

AG: Oh!

AG: No no no no no no no no

AG: Kan, that was totally not my intent!

AG: I was just… y8u kn8w

AG: W8rried that y8u were upset ab8ut s8mething.

AG: Y8u’re n8t, are y8u?

GA: No Not In The Least

GA: I Was Merely Awaiting Confirmation That You Had In Fact Returned To Your Hive Without Incident

GA: Youve Often Expressed To Me How Unfortunate Your Luck Seems To Be

GA: And I Was Simply Concerned About Your Well Being

GA: I Would Be Most Upset If Your Hoverbus Had Taken A Wrong Turn And Left You Injured At The Bottom Of A Ravine Or Something Equally Horrific

AG: Kan, if I didn’t know you 8etter, I’d say that you were waxing 8lack for me there.

GA: Oh Im Sorry That Wasn’t My Intent

AG: The good news is that I know 8etter.

AG: Waaaaaaaay 8etter. :::;)

GA: Vriska Youre Strange

GA: Has Anyone Ever Informed You Of This

AG: Nah. Already knew.

AG: And 8esides, maybe I just meant that your lusus has really ru88ed off on you and that you’re way too nice to just randomly hand out 8lackhanded compliments like that. 

AG: Your lusus sounds so cool. Shame I didn’t get to meet her.

GA: She Is Quite Wonderful

GA: And I Do Wish You Had The Opportunity

GA: But She Generally Is Only Awake During Daylight Hours

GA: And I Can Understand Your Unwillingness To Be Outside During That Time

AG: Yeaaaaaaaah… Just a 8it warm and 8right out there for most folks. I still don’t know how you do it.

GA: Ive Always Done It

GA: I Dont Mind Being Awake At Night As Well

GA: And I Must Apologize For My Sleepiness At Times

GA: I Tried Quite Hard To Adapt To A Nocturnal Schedule While You Were Visiting

GA: But It Was More Difficult To Make The Transition Completely Than I Anticipated

AG: That’s cool. You did just fine. I’m actually kind of surprised that you’re still awake now.

AG: And well…

GA: Yes

AG: I…

AG: Really Appreciate It. 

AG: ::::)

GA: I Honestly Wanted To Ensure You Arrived Safely

GA: For My Own Peace Of Mind

GA: There Was No Way I Could Sleep Until I Knew You Were Home Even If I Tried

AG: How the hell are you for real?

GA: Um

GA: If You Wanted To Engage In Existentialist Conversation Normally I Would Be More Than Willing

GA: But I Fear My Fatigue Might Lessen The Quality Of My Responses

GA: I Dont Wish To Disappoint You

AG: This.

AG: This right here.

AG: Is why I like you so much. 

AG: I have never met anyone who could 8e such a smartnook and dum8nook at the same time.

AG: You keep me guessing which you’re 8eing and I love it.

AG: I mean, like it. Yeah.

GA: Its Okay To Love Things Vriska

AG: Ah. All right.

AG: Well, I loved the time we got to spend together the last couple of nights. I had a T8TAL 8LAST with you. Even if you were just a teeny 8it drowsy now and then.

GA: I Do Wish You Could Have Seen The Garden In The Daylight

GA: When The Crystalanthemums Are In Full Bloom They Are A Breathtaking Sight To Behold

GA: The Way The Sunlight Reflects Off Of Them Produces Such Vivid Prisms

AG: Hey, I was quite content to see them in the moonlight. The pinks and greens were plenty nice.

AG: You know… for flowers and all that. 

GA: It’s Not Quite The Same But Perhaps Next Time I Can Make You A Sunshielding Garment

GA: I Shamefully Admit I Hadnt Even Thought Of It

GA: There Simply Aren’t Any Of Those In My Hive

AG: Don’t worry your pretty little head a8out it. Did you at least enjoy walking around at night for a change?

GA: I Will Admit That The Night Air Was Quite Lovely

GA: So Many Different Scents And Sounds

GA: Although The Howling In The Distance Was A Touch Unnerving

AG: Pshhhhhhhh. With that crazy lipstick chainsaw of yours and my razor sharp wit, there’s no WAY anything would’ve dared fuck with us!

AG: I would have t8tally wasted anything that came near you. Even if there was were8easts skulking a8out in the shadows, I would’ve kicked their asses and sent them home crying if one looked at you funny.

AG: Or may8e you could have suddenly wound that weapon of yours up and 8isected them to keep me safe from harm.

AG: I think you’re tougher than you look.

GA: I Usually Don’t Try To Look Tough

AG: See? Perfect disguise! As the foul creatures slunk up 8ehind you, thinking you easy prey in your pretty red skirt and your tight 8lack shirt, all you’d have to do is spin around on your heel and fire up that CHAINSAW OF DOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

AG: 8RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP

AG: Suddenly, were8east 8utter everywherrrrrrrre!!!!!!!!

GA: Ew

GA: Thats Grotesque

GA: But Kind Of Funny

GA: Im Loath To Admit How Much Im Laughing

AG: Hey lady, you never need to 8e ashamed to laugh! It’s fun! You were sure enjoying yourself watching that movie.

GA: I Still Cant Believe That I Let You Talk Me Into Watching That One

AG: 8elieve it! You liked it! Admiiiiiiiit it…

GA: Okay Fine

GA: I Will Confess

GA: As Much As It Pains Me To Do So

GA: “Dude Do You Have Any Notion As To The Current Whereabouts Of My Evidently Misplaced Four-Wheeled Automotive Transport Device” Was Actually Entertaining

GA: I May Have Guffawed

GA: Once

GA: Or Twice

AG: Kanaya?

GA: Yes

AG: Do you enjoy lying to yourself?

GA: Not As Much As I Enjoy Gardening

AG: Well then, I…

AG: Fuck.

AG: You’re guffawing again right now, aren’t you.

GA: Perhaps

AG: I’m squinting at you.

AG: This is my squinty face.

AG: »»[

GA: It Certainly Is Squinty

AG: You know damn right it is. You’re lucky you didn’t see it in person.

GA: Oh Dear

GA: I’m Uncertain My Constitution Would Have Held Up Against Such A Concentrated Squint Based Onslaught Of Such A Staggeringly High Magnitude

AG: Me neither, lady. Those who face the Serket Squint rarely live to tell the tale. Just so you know.

GA: I Shall Thank My Lucky Stars Forthwith

GA: But On A More Serious Note I Will Say That I Enjoyed The Other Movie Far More

AG: Oh reeeeeeeeally!

AG: You don’t say! :::;)

AG: And here I wasn’t sure you’d enjoy that kind of thing.

GA: I Certainly Have My Preferences

GA: I Wasnt Sure You Would Be Okay With My Daywalker Movies So I Was Content With Watching Whatever You Brought Along

AG: 8luh. There’s romance movies and then there’s that Daywalker stuff. 

AG: I mean, I can totally get 8ehind the whole “8iting people” thing and all but sometimes the dudes in those things get a8solutely insufferable. 

AG: I don’t know if I want to kiss them or slap them a8out the head and neck with a 8roken 8ottle. ::::( 

GA: Vriska

AG: I know, I know, sorry. I actually get a kick out of the idea of Rain8ow Drinkers, but what they’ve done with the whole mythos in some of these recent movies just makes me shake my head.

GA: I Totally Understand

GA: I Just Find it So Completely Compelling That I Cannot Resist

GA: No Matter How Feeble The Plotline Or How Amateurish The Acting

GA: We All Have Our Thing

GA: Im Well Aware Of Yours From The Pictures You’ve Sent Me Of Your Respiteblock

AG: Never m8nd my r88m!!!!!!!!

AG: We were talking about the other movie, remem8er?

GA: Ah Yes Right

GA: What Was It Called Again

AG: “A Burgeoning Concupiscent Relationship Far More Satisfying Than Any Known Cocoa Based Confection”. Somehow I just had a feeling you’d enjoy it.

GA: I Certainly Did

GA: What I Got To See Of It Anyway

AG: Hee hee.

AG: I didn’t hear you 8emoaning the interruption.

AG: I can hear you 8lushing from here, Kanaya.

GA: Shush You

AG: Nope! I will not be shushed!

AG: You can make allllllll the shushing noises you like, 8ut I shall remain unshushed.

GA: Vriska

AG: Yessssssss?

GA: I Really Need To Ask You Something

AG: Well, despite the fact that you were just trying to shush me a minute ago, I will permit it.

GA: What Are Your Intentions Towards Me

AG: What do you mean?

GA: I Gather It Might Not Be Terribly Couth Of Me To Ask Such A Thing So Directly

GA: But Ive Never Been In This Kind Of Situation Before

GA: I Wasn’t Sure If You Were Looking For Pale Companionship From Me

GA: Or Something

GA: A Touch

GA: Redder

AG: Wellllllll… I normally don’t like to tip my hand too early…

AG: So I won’t.

GA: Vriska Please

GA: I Really Am Curious

AG: Do we have to declare a quadrant already? I mean, this is just the first time we met in person.

AG: I really like you a lot, Kanaya! Just Relaaaaaaaax, okay?

AG: Besides, what if I was just looking for a pale relationship?

GA: Well That Would Certainly Be Surprising

GA: I Say This Only Because The Last Time I Checked

GA: And This Supposition Is Based Heavily On Those Daywalker Movies You So Loathe

GA: So Please Take This With More Than The Proverbial Grain Of Salt

GA: But I Dont Know Of Too Many Pale Relationships Where The Participants Kissed For So Long

GA: And So Hard

GA: That They Nipped Each Other Numerous Times With Their Fangs

AG: Ummmmmmmm…

AG: Generally, no, that’s not a pale thing, as far as I know.

GA: Additionally I Must Confess That I Am Rather Unaware Of Terribly Many Moirallegiances

GA: In Which Ones Pale Partner Slips Her Hand Up Her Shirt And Caresses Her Spheres

AG: Oh!

AG: Geez I gotta think a8out that.

AG: Hmmmmmmmm…

AG: Nope, can’t say I know of a lot of those, but I’m told it does happen from time to time. ::::) 

GA: Fascinating 

AG: Your spheres certainly are that, yes. I pro8a8ly would’ve used a different word 8ut that’ll do nicely. 

AG: And yes, I can hear you 8lushing again. 

GA: That Wouldnt Surprise Me In The Least

GA: Also To Add To That

GA: I May Be Incorrect On This Point

GA: But I Cant Say I Am Familiar With Occasions Where Partners In Pale Are Known To Slide A Hand Up Their Moirails Skirt To Gently Touch Her Seedflap

AG: *gasp*

AG: Well, those two in the movie were doing it, so I kinda thought that… you know… it was a thing to do.

GA: You Know As Well As I Do That There Were No Pale Pretenses Between Those Two

AG: You mean they were just randomly feeling each other up? Like strangers without a quad? My goodness! What kind of movies are they letting gru8s watch these days? Where was your lusus to put a stop to this?

GA: Youre Incorrigible

AG: You will at no point ever hear me deny that. ::::P

AG: And 8esides,

AG: Since I gather you’re not actually a fan of lying to yourself,

AG: You liiiiiiiiked it. ;;;;)

GA: ……

AG: Come on, Kanaya.

AG: You totally l8ked it.

GA: Maybe

AG: ::::D

GA: It Was Just So

GA: Sudden

GA: I Mean

GA: Oh My I Cant Believe I’m Telling You This

AG: Telling me what?

AG: Oh… Ohhhhhhhh! 

AG: Don’t feel 8ad, Kan. I could kinda tell.

GA: Okay Fine Tell What

AG: That it was your first kiss.

GA: ……

GA: Was It That Obvious

AG: Well, you did kinda 8ite me pretty hard the first time, yeah.

AG: 8ut no 8iggie! In a strange way, I kinda…

AG: L8ked it?

GA: I’m So Sorry I Didn’t Mean To Bite You

AG: You hear me complaining? It was way hotter when you were doing it to my neck.

GA: When Your Hair Wasn’t In The Way

AG: Yes well. 8esides, since we’re making confessions here…

AG: And since I feel I can trust you with this…

GA: You Can Trust Me With Anything Vriska

AG: Yeah? Okay then…

AG: May8e… Just may8e…

AG: That was my first kiss, too.

GA: Really

AG: You don’t 8elieve me, do you?

GA: I Do I’m Just Really

GA: Surprised

AG: How come? 

GA: Because You Seem So Confident And You Do These Things Like Youve Done Them A Thousand Times Before

AG: Hey!!!!!!!! A thousand? You implying something????????

GA: Oh No Thats Not What I Meant

AG: I know. Just pulling your leg. ::::)

GA: Im Being Serious Here

AG: Hi, Being Serious Here! I’m Vriska! That’s a strange name you have there. You from around here?

GA: This Is Me Sighing

GA: And Dont You Dare Say But I Thought Your Name Was Being Serious Here

AG: I was thinking a8out it…

GA: My Point Exactly

GA: Now Stop Trying To Evade The Point

AG: I wouldn’t 8e me if I didn’t try, right?

GA: I Suppose But I’m Not Letting You Off The Hook

AG: Fiiiiiiiine. I guess I’ve just read a lot a8out this stuff and, like you, I’m kind of isolated. Except for my idiot neighbour on the next mountain, that is. And the idea of kissing him just made me throw up in my mouth a little.

GA: Yuck

AG: Got that right. Anyway, you and I have been chatting on Trollian for a while now and when you invited me to come visit, I really wanted to show that I knew what I was doing, you know? 

GA: Well You Certainly Had Me Believing That You Did

GA: Did You Practice On Something

AG: !!!!!!!!

AG: Who told you????????

AG: Was it Equius? If that sweaty muscle8eastmolesting indigo8looded piece of slither8east shit muttered so much as 8NE W8RD a8out it to you…

GA: Equius Who?

AG: Equius Zahhak! The guy 8n the mountain I just menti8ned!

AG: If he told you a8out the ro8ot head that I 8orrowed from him, I will go over there R8GHT N8W and feed his smelly carcass to my lusus S8 F8ST

GA: I Have Never Spoken To This Person Through Any Means Or Media Vriska

GA: The First I Have Ever Heard The Name Equius Is Right Now From You

AG: »»[ 

AG: Really?

AG: Realllllllly really????????

GA: Yes Vriska

AG: Hmmmmmmmm…

AG: Okay, I 8elieve you. 8ut still… keep it dark, okay?

GA: Considering That The End Result Was

GA: Rather Wonderful

GA: I Suppose I Can Keep Your Secret

AG: For which I’m quite gr8ful.

GA: You Know As Much As I Enjoyed Your

GA: Explorations Under My Clothing

GA: It Was That First Kiss That I Liked The Most

AG: Yeah?

GA: Yes

GA: When Those Animals Started To Howl You Seemed To Be Able To Tell I Was Nervous

GA: You Pulled Me In Close And I Wasn’t Certain If You Were Just Being Protective

GA: Or If You Had Some Other Purpose In Mind

GA: That Anticipation Was Decidedly

GA: Arousing

AG: Heh heh. Yeah, that’s the word I’d use there, too. Admittedly, I was kind of hoping for any excuse to get close to you, really. That just seemed like a good one.

GA: It Was

GA: You Were So Close I Could Smell Your Jacket And Your Breath

AG: ::::O

AG: Good thing I dealt with that 8eforehand then. I had some candies in my pocket.

GA: It Was A Rather Nice Scent What Was It

AG: Ummmmmmmm… Wild Cherry Apeshit Apocalypse, I 8elieve.

GA: Oh

GA: Well It Was Very Nice I Will Never Forget It

GA: But I’m Not Sure That’s What I Was Tasting

AG: I’m amazed you could taste any of it with all the 8lood coming out of my cut lip!

GA: ……

AG: Oh hey, I was just teasing you there.

GA: No Its Okay

GA: I Actually Think You Might Be On To Something There

AG: Er… Okaaaaaaaay…

AG: Anyway, I just thought you should know that…

AG: Even though there was a lot of 8iting going on

AG: I was definitely thinking red not pale

AG: But if that’s the direction you’d rather go…

GA: No

GA: No No I

GA: Liked What We Did There

GA: A Lot

GA: I’m Almost Afraid To Say This

AG: Don’t 8e! I’ll stop with the jokes for a minute.

GA: I Haven’t Been Able To Stop Thinking About You Since You Left

GA: When Do You Think I Will See You Again

AG: I don’t know… Soooooooon I hope!

GA: Would I Be Able To Come And Visit Your Hive Perhaps

AG: Errrrrrrr… I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Kanaya.

GA: Oh Why Not

AG: Unlike your lusus, who actually sounds pretty awesome, mine is kinda… the opposite of that.

GA: What Do You Mean

GA: I Know That You Complain That Shes Too Controlling And Asks You To Take Part In Some Rather Distasteful Tasks

GA: But I Cant Imagine Why You’d Be Afraid To Have A Guest Over

GA: Other Than For Fear Of Them Breaking Their Ankles Tripping Over The Mess Of Smashed Magic Eight Balls And Octahedral Dice Strewn About Your Respiteblock

AG: Ha ha. And I totally know you’d be sweeping up or something as soon as my 8ack was turned.

GA: And What Gave You That Impression

AG: Oh, I don’t knoooooooow… The fact that my clothes were all nicely folded in my 8ag before I left. Or that as soon as I was done eating, my nutrition plateau was on its way to the sink. 

AG: I’m not used to having people fussing over me, you know.

GA: Well You Better Get Used To It If You Want Me As A Friend

GA: Or As Something More Than That

GA: If You Want

AG: Of courrrrrrrrse I want, Kanaya! More than you know. 

GA: Okay Well That’s Good Then

GA: Because I Want To Start Working On Something For You

GA: I Just Dont Quite Know What Yet

AG: That would be wicked!!!!!!!!

AG: That sewing8lock of yours is just fucking amazing! 

AG: I tell you what: let me think on it. I do have an idea that might work with this FLARP campaign me and this 8unch of dorks are setting up.

AG: This guy Tavros is a 8ig fan of Pupa Pan. I don’t get it; he’s the same age as us and he still gets his 8ulge up over stories for gru8s. 

AG: Maybe if I had a fairy costume to go with his Pupa Pan one or something he might dig that.

GA: Oh

GA: Sure

AG: Hey, you wanted an idea, I came up with one. 

GA: No Thats Fine I Can Work With That

AG: Are you being jeallllllllous already, my sweet?

GA: Perhaps

AG: Don’t 8e. He’s a total fucking im8ecile. You have nothing to worry your pretty jade head over. I just spent two kickass nights with you, Kanaya. I think you’re the 8est and I can’t wait to see you again, too. I’ve just got a 8unch of irons in the fire right now that need tending.

AG: But anytime you want to come meddle with me, you go right ahead. In fact, I look forward to it.

GA: Really

AG: Realllllllly. I’ll even try to kick some of this crap into the corner so you don’t hurt yourself walking on it.

AG: If that’s not friendship, I don’t know what is.

AG: And if it’s more than just friendship, wellllllll… oh shit.

GA: What Whats The Matter

AG: FUCK!!!!!!!! Seriously!

GA: What Please Tell Me

AG: Ughhhhhhhh. Remember what I said about doing distasteful things for my lusus? 

AG: I haven’t done any in two whole nights and now she wants me to make it up to her. 8luh.

AG: I have to go.

GA: I See

GA: I Should Probably Get Some Sleep Anyway

GA: Morning Comes Early For Everyone

AG: Hah! Except you. Weirdo. :::;)

GA: Namecalling Will Get You Nowhere

AG: But I know that kisses willllllll…

GA: Maybe

AG: Attagirl. 

AG: You gonna think a8out me in your sleep?

GA: I Suspect That Is A Distinct Possibility

AG: Well, if you happen to run a finger or five anywhere near your seedflap when you do, I’d 8e flattered. And flattery, I happen to know, does get you everywherrrrrrrre…

GA: I Wouldn’t Know What To Do With My Fingers There Even If I Did

AG: Seriously? You were watching the same movie I was, weren’t you?

GA: I Was Preoccupied Remember

AG: Riiiiiiiight. Guess we’ll just have to watch it again when you come to visit me. How’s that grab your shoutpole?

GA: How Do You Grab A Shoutpole

AG: Since you never seem to use one, I shouldn’t be surprised you’d say that. 

AG: But I intend to coax a few more out of you next time we…

AG: For fuck’s sake!!!!!!!! Shut up already, Spiderm8m! I’m c8ming! Nasty fucking shit8east!

GA: And You Kiss Your Lusus With That Mouth

AG: Answer A: I try to avoid that if at all possible. Answer B: You didn’t seem to o8ject to 8eing kissed with that mouth too loudly…

GA: True Enough

AG: Okay, I gotta scram, 8ut listen…

AG: I just want you to know something, okay?

GA: What’s That

AG: I thought a8out you all the way home.

AG: I had a gr8 time with you. Can’t w8 to see you again.

GA: Me Too

AG: Have a good sleep, okay? Talk to you soooooooon.

GA: Thanks Looking Forward To It

AG: ::::)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GA: And By It I Meant Seeing You Again

GA: Not Just Going To Sleep

GA: But I Look Forward To Thinking About You

GA: When Im Sleeping

GA: Okay Im Going Now

GA: I Miss You

GA: !

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]


End file.
